


His Failed Goal

by nobodynose



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodynose/pseuds/nobodynose
Summary: Sam's only goal was to keep Tommy safe and happy. Now he's dead, and he died angry and scared. Sam failed him.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	His Failed Goal

_ You failed him. You failed him.  _

All Sam wanted to do was keep the kid safe - keep the kid happy. He failed in both departments. The kid is dead, and he died in rage and trauma. Sam failed him.

He was dead, his lifeless body trapped in the cell with a selfish maniac. What was he to do?

He knew that he couldn’t just leave the corpse to rot. That would just be terrible for everyone. It would make Dream’s cell all smelly, keep everyone in denial in denial, and make the funeral a little less hopeful. It’s just straight up disrespectful, too, isn’t it?

But the last thing Sam wanted to do was approach the body. The thought of even seeing it in person made his stomach drop. A living (dead) reminder of the child he never got to save. The child who he never helped recover. 

He walked into vault one, where Tommy had left his things before going to visit Dream. A visit. It was supposed to be a  _ visit. _ A way for him to cut ties with Dream, and now he's dead because of him. 

The kid has gone through so much. Sam didn't even know the full extent of it - Tommy never told him. He almost opened up to him right before visiting Dream, but then he didn't. He didn't, and now he never would.

It stings. It stings that Sam had almost gotten close enough to Tommy for him to trust him with that information. Information that Tommy must have  _ desperately  _ wanted to vent about, but wasn't comfortable enough to do so. He was almost comfortable enough around Sam. Almost. 

Sam had almost achieved his goal of making Tommy feel safe. Almost. 

But he had failed.

Sam sighed and opened the chest situated inside the vault. Inside were all the normal things you'd expect from someone's inventory. Tools, a couple of iron ingots, bread, a lighter… it was all normal. But somehow it wasn't. Not anymore. Not to Sam. Because these are the items Tommy died with - these are the items Tommy died  _ without. _ They were in Tommy's pockets; Tommy's pockets that were now empty and filled with blood. 

These items would never be returned to their rightful owner. Sam didn't know what he was going to do with them. Part of him wanted to chuck them in the lava, forget about them; forget about  _ Tommy _ , but that would be too easy and that would be too hard. 

He started rummaging through the chest a bit more, taking out some items and putting them aside. He'll probably just shove them in some chest in the Community House sometime. That seems like the easiest thing to do.

He pulled out a couple of torches and then stopped suddenly, as a glimmer of yellow plastic caught his eye.

The hard hat. 

The smallest of smiles formed on Sam's lips. Sam Nook. 

Sam didn't start the hotel with the intent of making Tommy do all the work. Of course he didn't,  _ he  _ was the one getting paid. But then Tommy suggested Animal Crossing. "You're like Tom Nook!" He had said. And he wasn't wrong. 

He told Sam he could be his Tom Nook. He smiled as he said it. He sounded carefree and happy and excited to finally have a life away from all the stress of politics and discs. He was finally going to have a life of a sixteen year old.

Sam wasn't entirely sure when he decided he was going to try and be a father figure in Tommy's life, but Sam Nook started contributing to it, for sure. Every day Sam would stand for hours outside the hotel, watching as Tommy ran around, looking for poppies and spruce logs and cats to tame. He'd groan and tell Sam that he's been giving him too much work, but with every new task he would smile and skip on his way. It gave him something to do. Something not too hard and not too boring. Something he could do while talking to friends and something he could do alone if he needed space.

And Sam would be proud. He'd be proud of Tommy for, despite everything, trying his best to live his life. And he'd be proud of himself for being someone who could help him do it.

Tommy started seeing Sam Nook as an entirely different person, and, while some might have found that degrading, Sam found it funny. Sam played along. It was a bright spot in both of their days - being able to roleplay popular Nintendo Switch game and just live life for once.

It was odd, but it helped. It helped Tommy and it helped Sam get closer to his goal. His goal of keeping Tommy safe and happy.

His goal that he had failed.

He put the hard hat on his head and put the rest of Tommy's stuff back in the chest. He'd drop it off at the Community House later. If he remembered. If he felt like it. Maybe.

He took a deep breath and looked towards the halls of the prison. He would have to do it. He would have to move Tommy's body. No one else was going to. 

He took his time walking through the long hallways that lead to the main cell. He wasn't in a hurry. He inspected the walls and tested some of the mechanisms as he went, stalling as much as he could. 

But eventually he got there. 

"Sam?" Dream didn't sound curious or confused. He knew Sam was going to come for the body. It was more like a  _ welcoming. _

Sam didn't say anything in response, just nodded slightly, pulling up the lava. "I'm coming for Tommy."

Dream laughed, but it wasn't the stiff maniacal laugh he would have expected from Dream. Instead, it was a bit nervous, "Now? He's dead."

Sam knew that. Of COURSE Sam knew that! Dream didn't have to remind him!

He stood on the bridge and hit a button on the remote he was holding. The bridge started moving, with the lava he had just retracted below him.

Tommy hated lava. He was  _ afraid  _ of lava. Sam knew this. Tommy told him this. Yet, he kept him locked in,  _ surrounded by it _ **_,_ ** anyway. Why couldn't he have just let him out?

He stepped onto the platform of the main cell, in front of the netherite blocks. The netherite blocks were all that separated him from Dream. 

He hasn't been this close to Dream since he's been thrown in here.

They locked eyes for a moment, but it didn't take long for Sam to see Tommy. Limp and lifeless, shriveled in a corner. The corner of his shirt wet from dangling into the water.

"Sure you don't want to just leave him there?" Dream sounded like a mix of consideration and concern. I guess that's fair.

But Sam frowned, " _ No. _ I'm bringing him out."

Once the lava fell again, Sam pressed another button that retracted the netherite blocks, so he could walk in.

Dream just stared as he walked towards the body. He couldn't hurt Sam, or he'd be trapped there forever, surely.

"Hey bud…" Sam whispered as he approached Tommy. It was hideous - Tommy's face was entirely bruised. His arm was twisted, and he was bleeding out his nose, which didn't even look properly positioned anymore. 

He tried to ignore that, though. He  _ knew _ Tommy was dead. This is what he expected. 

"Hey bud, I'm gonna help you up, okay? It'll be okay." It won't be okay. Sam knows it won't be okay. Tommy was dead. But Sam didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think about how he had failed. He had failed to keep Tommy safe and happy. But he wasn't going to think about it. 

He pulled Tommy's torso so that he was sitting up, as opposed to being a twisted mess on the ground. See, now at least he looked more human-like.

Sam sighed again. How was he going to do this? He wasn't just going to give Tommy's  _ corpse a piggyback ride,  _ was he?

This would be easier if he had someone to help him. Dream doesn't count.

Sam shook his head. He couldn't do this. Not today. Not by himself. He'd come back tomorrow with backup, surely. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered, so quietly that Dream couldn't hear him anymore. "I'm so sorry."

He wrapped his arms around the body. The bleeding, twisted, unconscious body. He knew how unsanitary it was, but even in death, he still felt obligated to keep Tommy safe. Even if that meant hugging his dead body.

It didn't make any sense. Sam had already failed him, it was too late to go back now. A simple hug wasn't going to change anything. But, still. Just by having his arms around Tommy, he felt as if he was doing some help.

Just as Sam was about to let go, he felt his breath hitch. Movement. Why did he just feel movement?

Instead of letting go, he held tighter.

Movement. An up and down movement. From Tommy. Tommy's chest.

He was breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAANNND NO SEQUEL 4 YOU!! Thats all u get!!
> 
> but yeah <3 thank u for reading! leave a comment and i will love u forever and do a big smile.


End file.
